My last Breath
by xXLittle LunaXx
Summary: A Two chapter story about one of the many trial Andreas must face, Put as a Sonic the hedgehog Fan fiction because Both Character have not left the "Fan Character" Stage yet, none of the Sonic Character are involved in this story.


I lay on my side my lover laying behind me holding me close, as if he's afraid of losing me.  
It doesn't surprise me though... I have disappeared for a few weeks more than one time. He tells me that He'll make things better, That he'll make me feel loved, So I won't want to leave any more. But it's not him, I love him too much, an it hurts when I leave. I have a dark secret that I don't want him to know about, living in his home land I pass easily as one of his kind, a Hydra, But if he or any one else were to find out I am not who I claim to be, I fear that my love will abandon me and I will be sent back to my home land where I will be executed. I am not a hydra, I am a Dragon, something that the people of Xynnar hate the most... I've heard people talking about me behind my back, giving me suspicious glares. I want to fit in here... Heh, I fit in here then I do in Draconia... I turned around to face my love to see him looking at me with half closed eyes. "Andreas... is there something wrong?" He asked me pulling me close. "You look like you have something to get off your chest." He stated. "You can tell me you know... I won't judge you for what ever it is." He said and nuzzled me.

"Will you still love me if I tell you?" I asked softly looking him in the eyes. He seemed a bit surprised about me question.

"Of course! I'll love until the end of time!" He replied stroking the side of me head. I was scared still, but if he still does love me after I tell him this, then there may still be some hope.

"Even if I'm not what you think I am?" I asked.

"Andreas, I don't care, if you're Something horrible, or a monster, I will still love you..." He said softly.

I sighed and swallowed my fear. "Lysander... I-I'm not a Hydra... I am afraid if I told you this I would lose you... my fear of this truth also is what chases me away from you, why I leave..." I replied.

"Andreas, I already knew your not a Hydra, You don't have any kind a resemblance to one, You look like your a Basilisk, of course, people would give you looks and talk about you." He said and held me close.

"I... I'm not a basilisk... either." I said softly. "I well I can't say that's not all true... I am Half Basilisk..." I added.

I Felt Lysander pull away from me and looked at me. "Your... A Dragon?" He asked. I Nodded slowly. My ears pinning back. "Why are you here then? Why were you where I found you away from you home?" He asked softly. "From what I've learned about the Dragons is that they stay near where they were born, supporting themselves and each other but out casting any other breed who tries to join them, I don't believe that your Half Basilisk" He said looking at me.

"That's why you found me... My parents were killed and I ran away... I was alone for most of my life until I met you..." I replied. "I was kicked out Because I am a Hybrid... I'm tainted blood..." I said curling up a bit.

I felt Lysander pull me into a hug. "And that's why you come back when you leave" He whispered.

"I don't want to be alone..." I whimpered. And snuggled close to him.

"We can't let any one know..." Lysander said and looked at me. "If any one finds out what you are... You'll be killed, And I cannot live with myself knowing I had failed to protect you..." He said holding me close.

Little did we know, one of Lysander's obsessed fans had been listening in on us. It wasn't long before me and Lysander were awoken from a loud banging sound at the door. He looked at me and told me to stay put, and it there's any trouble, run. I nodded and watched him walk out of the room, I listened to him speak with somebody, "Andreas is not a Dragon! He;s a basilisk!" I heard my Love say. "Not according to a little bird." I hear the visitor we had say, I then heard a recording of me telling Lysander what I was. "He's here because He feels safe, He's never caused any trouble, and if any one was injured or a disaster hit He'll probably be the one to try and save as many lives as possible." I heard /Lysander try to Defend me. "It doesn't matter, He was Born and raised in Draconia, thus he is considered A Dragon. Thus He must be Executed, before there is a panic." Once I heard that I silently went out of the window of our bedroom and took off in flight escaping the danger, I didn't realize they had our home surrounded and a gun fire was heard. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach looking down I saw blood staining my Silver belly fur. I was bleeding out pretty fast and soon I had started to fall, Hitting almost every branch on every tree I hit the ground, My body broken covered in bruises and gashes. I could not keep conscious for long and Soon I blacked out.

I don't know how long I was out, But I soon heard my name being called. I recognized the voice of my love. It took a lot of my strength just to open my eyes. I weakly muttered his name hoping He'll some how hear me. His voice was getting closer, This time I tried to call back louder. I hear him start running in my direction. I heard him let out a cry. "no Andreas!" He cried lifting me up holding me in his arms. I could sense he wasn't alone the Hydras who showed up at our house to take me away walked up onto the scene. I heard the click of a weapon.

"No hold your fire.". Lysander was crying holding me close to him as I felt my life slip away. I opened my eyes half way to look at him.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said stroking my head, his hands getting drenched in my blood. "I won't let you die... Not alone..." He said and pressed my head against his chest. I heard footsteps come closer, a weapon hitting the ground.

"I'm sorry..." I heard a female voice whisper to my mate. "I was following orders. To shoot any one or thing that tried to escaped the secured area..." She said.

"Prince Lysander, please step away from the Dragon." I heard the leader of the armed Hydras attempt to command Lysander.

"Prince...?" I whispered weakly. Lysander looked at me. "No wonder you had so many suitors..." I said weakly.

"Shh... Don't speak, Andreas Please... Stay with me a little longer." He said. I was trying to keep conscious but I was too weak.

"I'm tired..." I said softly. "I... I cant..." I wasn't able to finish as everything went black.


End file.
